Be Mine?
by Strengthx3
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Soul is slowly leaving Maka hints about his feelings for her throughout the day. Unfortunately for him, he isn't the only one who is trying to capture her heart, and his opponent isn't going to let him win that easily. Join Soul and his lame attempts to win Maka's affection! One-shot, SoMa. Happy Valentines day, Rumblers!


Be Mine?

**Disclaimer: I took a break from DWMA Rumble! for a day to write this one shot~ This is also for a Soul Eater writing contest on Instagram and I always gotta take it to the next level xD**

**I do not own Soul Eater and I never will... /sobs disgustingly **

**Also, Maka/Kid is not my favorite shipping, but I thought it fit for this situation. I only ship Maka/Soul and Kid/Me ;D Enjoy and I hope I win~! (a t)_souleater_**

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day, Soul~!" Blair purred, jumping onto Soul's bed in only her bra and underwear.

Soul's eyes shot open and blood spewed out of his nose from the sight. "B-Blair!? What the hell?!" he shouted.

She giggled and trailed her finger down his neck. "It's Valentine's Day, silly~! Like your present?" she asked seductively.

"Not really!"

The door creaked open and Maka poked her head into Soul's room. She stared at the scene before her with confusion. Soul turned his head to her and gasped. "No, Maka, it's not what you think...!" he said quickly.

Maka blinked and narrowed her eyes at him. "Whatever," she said, turning around. "Just hurry up and get ready for school." She left and closed the door.

Soul sighed frustratingly and pushed Blair off of him. "Well, there goes my plans for starting off the day on good terms with her..." he said, sitting up.

Blair transformed back into a cat. "Hm? What do you mean?" she asked.

He blushed and opened up his closet. "I-It's nothing..." he muttered.

She smiled deviously. "Oh~? It doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"Get out, I gotta get dressed."

She hopped onto his head. "Not until you tell me-" She gasped. "Wait! You want Maka to be your Valentine, don't you?!"

"Shhhhhh!" he hushed, his blush deepening. "I do not!"

"Yes you do! Soul likes Maka! Soul likes Maka!"

"Go away, Blair!" He swiped his hand at her and she jumped onto his desk. Her paw landed on a small card and she looked down. "Oh? What do we have here?" she asked. It was white with pink ruffles around the edges. On the front was a picture of a teddy bear holding a red, heart shaped balloon with the words "Be Mine" on it. "Aww, is this for Maka?" she asked, picking it up and opening it. "Ahem... Dear Maka: Roses are red, violets are-"

"Knock it off!" he yelled, snatching the card from her and placing it in his jacket pocket. "It's none of your business, Blair!"

She giggled. "Your face is all red."

He growled. "Shut up."

"You know, starting cards off with 'Roses are red' isn't exactly the best way to confess your feelings..." she said.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak until there was banging on the door. "Soul, hurry up!" Maka shouted.

"I'm coming!" he called.

Blair grinned as he began to walk out the door. "Good luck!" she called. He blushed again and closed the door.

.oOo.

"I hate Valentines Day..." Black Star growled as he walked into class that morning. All of his other friends were all ready waiting for him. Soul had slipped the card into Maka's bag earlier while she was distracted by Kid.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"It's so stupid. I've seen about six couples making out in the hallway all ready."

"Thank you for sharing that information with us, Black Star," said Kid, rolling his eyes.

"Care for me to go into more detail?"

"I'd rather you not."

"Well, I will anyways. They were shoving their tongues down each other's throats, it was so gross!" Kid made a disgusted face. "I mean, seriously, they might as well just strip and-!"

"Maka CHOP!" Maka whipped out her book and smashed into the side of Black Star's head, silencing him.

A small, pink envelope fell out of her bag as she pulled the book out. "Maka, something fell," said Crona, picking it up and handing it to her.

Maka smiled. "Thanks." She studied the envelope. "What's this...?"

"Ooooh, looks like a love letter to me!" Liz exclaimed.

"Open it, open it!" said Patty.

Maka shrugged and began to open it up. Soul stared eagerly, but his eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the card. _'That's not my card...'_ he thought.

The card was white and had three horizontal red stripes going across the middle. She opened it up. The inside was white and had nothing but a red heart in the center with the words "You are perfection". Maka's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Who's it from?!" Liz asked.

She shrugged. "It doesn't have a name."

"That's strange," said Kid.

Soul held himself back from smashing his face into the desk. _'Are you fucking kidding me?! That has Kid's name written all over it!' _He sent the young Reaper a glare. Kid glanced at him for a moment and Soul could've sworn he saw him smirk.

"So Maka, is there anything else in that bag of yours?" the albino asked, picking Maka's bag up and throwing at her with a little too much force.

She huffed and glared at him. "No need to be so rough..." she grumbled, looking through her bag. Soul mentally face palmed. "There's nothing else in here," she said. His eyes widened again. "Huh, that's strange. I wonder who this card's from then?"

Soul gritted his teeth. _'Kid, that little bastard...!'_

"Take your seats everyone," said Stein, rolling into the classroom. "Before you're released to morning training, I'll be handing out roses that others may have sent to you, _if_ you get any." He began to rummage through a bag and call out names, chucking the roses at the person rather than standing up and giving it to them. "Death the Kid: seventeen," he said, throwing them each.

Kid clenched his fists. "The people couldn't have even considered to make it eight...?!" he snarled. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Soul Evans: Nineteen."

"Damn, being a Death scythe sure has its perks," Black Star commented. Soul just shrugged and Maka scoffed.

"Maka Albarn: One."

...

The entire room was silenced. "Professor Stein," Black Star said, standing up. "Is... Is this supposed to be a joke?" A few students began to cackle. "Because if so, it's hilarious."

Stein rolled his eyes. "Sit down, Black Star." Black Star obeyed as Stein threw the rose to Maka.

Maka's eyes widened and she smiled. "Wow, I must have a secret admirer or something," she said. Soul smirked. _'Of course. How could I forget to send you a rose?'_

"Read the tag!" said Patty.

Maka read it aloud. "'You are beautiful perfection.'"

Soul slammed his hand down on the table. "What?!" he shouted. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. "U-Uh, n-nothing..." he muttered.

She ignored him. "Huh, it's just like the card too... Strange, but cute," she said.

"Looks like someone's been hiding their feelings from you, Maka," said Kid.

She smiled sheepishly, making Soul's heart jump. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"All right, you can go to your morning training now," Stein said, rolling out of the room. Everyone stood up to leave but Soul grabbed Kid's arm.

"Wait, Kid. I want to talk to you," he said. Kid nodded and they waited until the room was empty. After Soul made sure it was, he started to speak. "I know you're the one who sent Maka that stuff."

Kid smirked. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, dumbass, it was. Now what I wanna know is what you did the stuff that _I_ gave her."

Kid tilted his head innocently. "What stuff?"

Soul gritted his teeth. "Don't give me that bull shit! You _know_ what I'm talking about!"

His smirk returned and he pulled out a crumpled rose and card from his pocket. "You mean these?" he asked.

"How did you get those?"

"Well, it took no rocket science to find the card. It happened to be there when I was putting my card in. By the way, you should seriously work on your writing skills. I'm pretty sure even Black Star can write better when he's drunk."

Soul's look darkened and he ignored that comment. "And the rose?"

Kid shrugged. "You can do a lot when you're Lord Death's son," he answered smugly.

Soul went to grab the items, but Kid pulled his hand away. "Give it back!"

Kid crushed the card and rose in his hands and his hands became shrouded in a black aura. When it disappeared, the items were nothing but ash. "Whoops," he said coolly, throwing it onto Soul's clothes. "My bad." He turned around and left the room.

After a moment shock, Soul lifted his fists up. "You are _so_ dead, Death the Kid!" he shouted. _'Damn! Now I gotta deal with Kid's shit for the rest of the day!'_ He sweat dropped. _'And he's taking this sabotaging to the next level...' _He smirked. _'Looks like I'll have to play dirty back.'_

.oOo.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Sid shouted, shooting a bullet from the starter pistol into the air. Maka and a few other girls began to dash off on the track while Soul sat in the grass and watched. _'She's amazing...' _he thought as she, once again, crossed the finish line far before the other girls could even catch her trail. He smiled. 'That's my cool meister.'

"Soul, Kid, Black Star, and Ox!" Sid called. "You're up next!"

Soul smirked as he stood up. _'This is my chance to humiliate Kid. Besides, the freak can't even dash without getting a perfect eight seconds. My only problem is Black Star.'_

Sid held the gun into the air. "On your marks... Get set..."

_**BANG! **_

"Go!"

Right then, Soul had began to run faster than every. He didn't even know he was capable of running this fast. He smirked and glanced to the side to see Maka watch with interest. _'And not a Black Star in sight...'_ he thought cockily.

Just then, a flash of black and white came speeding next to him. Soul gasped and looked beside him to see Kid right at his shoulder. "Why are you running so fast? It's just training," he said, trying to keep his breath.

Soul growled. "Same goes for you! Aren't you getting a little tired?"

"Me? Not at all. But you sure look like you can use a break!" Kid shoved his shoulder into Soul's to try and knock him down. Soul stumbled with his footing a little bit but still managed to stay neck to neck with Kid.

"You pretentious prick!" Soul yelled, shoving him in return.

Kid pushed him again. "The finish line is right ahead! Think you'll make it?"

"Hell yeah I will!"

He smirked. "We'll see about tha-"

"YAHOO!" Black Star leapt into the air and tackled Soul and Kid onto the ground. The other students gasped and watched in amusement. "How _dare_ you two just leave me behind in the dust like that!" he exclaimed, laying on top of them only a foot away from the finish line.

Soul grunted and reached his hand out to the white line, but Black Star was too heavy. "Black Star, get off!" Kid yelled.

"Just get off of me, but stay on Kid!" Soul shouted. Black Star arched a brow but only snorted in response.

Maka sweat dropped as she watched. "They're a bunch of morons..." she muttered. She then saw Ox nonchalantly walk across the finish line.

Sid sighed. "Congrats, Ox. You actually managed to finish the race," he said.

Ox shrugged as he walked by Maka. "Great job, Ox!" she said cheerfully.

He smiled. "Thanks, Maka."

Soul's face dropped and he slammed his head into the ground. "Fuck my life..." he groaned while Kid was trying to strangle Black Star.

.oOo.

Soul leaned on the wall across the door to the girl's locker room. He sighed. _'I may have lost the race, but so did Kid, so it wasn't a total loss,'_ he thought. He smirked. _'And me being so smart to think ahead of the game, I got dressed fast enough to wait and walk Maka to class while Kid was too busy choking Black Star.'_

"Things are going perfectly," he said to himself.

"Perfectly indeed."

Soul jumped and turned around to find Kid standing there with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?" Kid asked.

Soul scowled. "None of your concern," he replied coldly.

He nodded. "Ah, I see. You're waiting for Maka."

The albino scoffed. "Yeah, got a problem?"

"Kind of. I was planning on walking her to class."

"Well, you're out of luck. _I'm_ walking her to class, so beat it."

Kid stood there for a moment before suddenly smiling and wrapping his arm around Soul's shoulder. "All right, all right. I can see there's no changing your mind, Soul," he said, nudging him forward.

Soul arched a brow. "O-kay..." he muttered suspiciously.

Kid's smirk returned. "After all, if you want to see her so badly, then go right ahead!" He pushed Soul into the Girls' Locker Room door so hard that he knocked it down and slid into the room on the marble floor on his back. The screams and cries of many girls could be heard from miles away. Kid snickered and disappeared from the scene.

Soul shook his head, trying to recover from the knockdown. He opened his eyes to see cute, pink underwear under a towel. He blinked. "What the...?" he murmured.

**"SOOOOOOUUUL!"** Maka howled, jumping back from him and pressing her towel against her body like it was her newly born child.

Soul gasped and jumped up. "M-M-M-Maka, wait, it-it's not what you think!" he cried, wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her hair down and her slim body covered in only a towel. His eyes widened. _'Get ahold of yourself, idiot!'_

"GET _OUT!_" she screamed, her face covered in a scarlet blush.

"Just let me explai-!"

Maka roundhouse kicked him in the face, causing more blood to shoot out of his nose. She kept kicking him until he was out of the room and lying on the hallway floor, bleeding. The other girls put the door back up from behind.

Soul groaned weakly. "Fuck you, Kid..." he hissed.

.oOo.

Soul sighed as he watched Maka walk a few feet ahead of him, completely absorbed into her conversation with Kid. "Hey, Maka," he said. "Quit ignoring me." She didn't even glance at him.

"She's mad at you, Soul," said Kid. "Actually, I think every single girl in the academy is mad at you."

"Hey, shut up! Did I ask you?!"

"He has a point, Soul!" Maka snarled, sending him a cold glare that made him stop where he stood. She turned around and kept walking with Kid, who smirked over his shoulder without her noticing.

When they were gone, Soul sighed and rubbed his head, sliding his back down the wall. _'This is not cool...'_ he thought. _'This is not cool at all... What should I do?' _He glanced up at the ceiling. _'Should I write another letter for her?'_ Then he gasped as an idea popped into his head. _'No... I know what to do now!'_

.oOo.

Soul couldn't help but smile to himself as he ran through the hallways, a note in his hand. He had come up with the perfect way to capture Maka's heart.

He had written a song for her.

After all, not even Kid can beat that. He had spent the entire lunch period in the library writing it, which included giving his food up to Black Star, and now it was perfect in every single way. "Sheesh, I sound like Kid now..." he grumbled to himself.

In the meantime, he was searching throughout the school for Maka. He was going to slip a note into her bag that said to meet him in the music room after school when Kid wouldn't notice. _'Shit, class is gonna start soon...'_ he thought. Then he suddenly stopped and face palmed. _'Duh, the classroom!'_

He turned on his heel to go to his class when he suddenly crashed into someone. Books and papers went flying everywhere and Soul's note fell out of his hand.

"Jeez, Soul, watch where you're going..." groaned Kid, rubbing his head.

Soul's eyes widened and he scowled. "Speak for yourself!" He began to search for his note. He sighed in relief when he found it and he quickly shoved it in his pocket. "Anyways, class is _this_ way, idiot."

Kid rolled his eyes. "I've been summoned to the Death Room for the rest of the day," he explained. He picked up his books and papers and began to walk away. "Looks like you're in luck..." he muttered under his breath.

Soul scoffed and only walked the other way without another word, though he felt relief wash over at the sound of Kid being gone for the rest of the day.

From behind, Kid smirked.

.oOo.

Soul impatiently glanced at his watch, at the door to the music room; and back at his watch. He sat at the piano as he waited for Maka's arrival, but she was all ready over twenty minutes late. He sighed. _'Where the hell is that bookworm?'_

Ten more minutes passed and he decided not to wait any longer. He got up and left the music room, roaming the hallways in search for her. He checked the library, the empty classroom, and even the dojo. She was nowhere to be found.

He then noticed Tsubaki and Liz walking by him and talking. "Guys," he said, stopping them. "Have you seen Maka anywhere?" he asked. "She was supposed to-"

Liz pressed her hands against her cheeks. "You didn't see?! It was the cutest thing!" she squealed.

He looked dumbfounded. "What...?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Maka's on a date with Kid at Death Bucks right now," she explained.

...

"...What...?" he uttered, his heart dropping a thousand feet as he felt his skin go cold.

"Yeah! It was so cute!" Liz exclaimed. "He left a note in her bag and surprised her when she got there!" She sighed. "I always knew they'd be cute together!"

Soul just looked down and began to walk away from them. "Thanks for telling me..." he muttered, heading towards the doors of the academy. He stared at the ground as he hung his head down.

.oOo.

_'Looks like Kid beat me...'_ Soul thought as he lay in bed later that afternoon. He scoffed. _'I shouldn't even be surprised. He's better for her; he's smarter, a bookworm just like her, he's a freaking god, and they get along better...'_

Cat Blair hopped onto his stomach. "Don't feel so down about it, Soul," she said softly. "Maybe they won't even last long." He didn't respond. "I mean, they're both pretty hard headed, so it's only a matter of time before-"

"Just save your breath, Blair," he interrupted, turning over on his side so his back was to the door. "It's no use..."

She sighed and jumped down from his bed. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask..." she said, leaving the room.

Soul sighed as well. "Sure, whatever..."

"Soul, I'm home!" Maka's voice rang throughout the apartment, making Soul's heart jump. He didn't move though. He couldn't find the energy to do so.

Maka stood by his bedroom door and placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to greet me?" she asked.

"Hi..." he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

He glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "How was your date with Kid?" he dreaded to ask.

She shrugged and leaned on the wall. "It was fun, I guess. I don't really think of him that way, but it was still sweet of him to ask me out," she answered.

He clearly wasn't paying attention. He leaned back down onto the bed. "Cool..."

She narrowed her eyes at him and began to glance at his desk. She picked up a sheet of paper that caught her eye and she studied it. It had many musical notes on it and was titled "Be Mine".

Suddenly, a bright smile appeared across her face. "S-So Soul..." she began, a small blush creeping on her face. "Did you have a Valentine today?"

He sighed. "No..."

"Well… I did."

"Cool..."

She face palmed, thinking, _'Idiot...'_ She walked over to him, leaned down, and left a small kiss on his cheek.

For a moment, he did nothing. Suddenly, Soul's eyes widened as he tried to process what he just felt.

"Happy Valentines Day, Soul," she said with a giggle, leaving and closing the door. When Soul had finally recovered from the shock, he jumped up and stared at the door.

"Wait... What?"

* * *

**The End.**

**D'aaaaw, Soul, you love-struck fool xD I love these kind of stories~ Yeah, I know, I made Kid a total ass, but c'mon, admit it. HE WOULD. **

**That's what makes him oh so delicious :3**

**Also, for those of you who follow me on DWMA Rumble!, as requested by a lot of you, I'll be posting a one shot for Kid and Lucy as well within the next few days :D So, stay tuned erryone~! O u O**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
